Sa raison de vivre
by Kuro no Kage
Summary: Court OS sur ce qui aurait pu se passer pour Severus Snape a la mort des Potter.


Bonjour/ bonsoir à tout le monde

Voilà un petit OS sur ce qui aurait pu se passer à la chute de Voldemort pour Severus (j'utilise ici le nom anglais, Severus Snape). Inutile bien sûr de me faire remarquer mon manque d'originalité, j'ai écrit comme ça, parce que j'avais envie^^

Et honnêtement, j'aime le résultat :)

Cet OS n'a aucun rapport avec ma fic en cours (un moldu à l'école des sorciers), en effet les événements ne se sont pas déroulés ainsi dans celle-ci.

Trêve de bavardages, bonne lecture...

* * *

Elle vivait et c'était une raison suffisante pour qu'il vive.

Malgré toutes ses erreurs. Malgré sa trahison. Malgré le monstre qu'il était. Vivant, au moins, il pouvait la protéger. Ou peut-être, au moins, mourir pour elle. Il n'avait pas d'espoir plus grand.

Et au réveil, la Marque avait disparu. Comment? Que s'était-il passé? Le seigneur des Ténèbres serait tombé? Aller voir Dumbledore. Immédiatement. Introuvable. Personne dans tout Poudlard, même Rusard. Pourquoi es-ce que personne ne l'a réveillé, puisqu'il se passe quelque chose? L'endroit où il trouvera des réponses est sans doute Pré-Au-Lard. Envolée de robes. Arrivée au village. Tout le monde dans les rues. Chantant, dansant, pleurant de joie.

"Vous-savez-qui! Vous-savez-qui est tombé!"

La foule en liesse le presse de toute part. Lui, il essaye de comprendre, de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Il interroge un passant au hasard. Malgré sa brutalité, il ne lui en veut pas.

"-On ne sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé... Apparemment Vous-savez-qui s'est rendu pendant la nuit chez un jeune couple, pour les tuer. Ils sont morts, mais lorsque le mage noir a voulu tuer leur enfant, le sort a ricoché et l'a tué! Nous sommes libres!

-Qui était ce couple?

-Les Potter je crois. Voyez vous même!"

L'homme s'enfuit, lui laissant la gazette des sorciers dans les mains. Les Potter. Lily. Sans se soucier du regard des passants, soupçonneux en voyant un homme attristé à l'annonce de la mort du mage noir, il baisse les yeux vers le journal. La photo suffit. Il transplane.

Godric's Hollow. Et la maison presque détruite. Impensable de s'y attarder, et pourtant... Il va dans les ruines, cherche. N'importe quoi. Un signe, un indice... Pas de corps, et un sort de mémoire ne remonterait pas assez loin dans le temps. Pourtant, il essaye. De toute sa puissance. Il ne peut que voir Dumbledore repousser des journalistes, transplanant avec eux.

Dumbledore c'est ça, il doit trouver Dumbledore. Il doit savoir...

Le ministère de la magie. Où ailleurs qu'ici donner une conférence de presse sur un événement si crucial?

Il a vu juste. Le grand mage blanc le remarque, l'emmène à l'écart. Il le regarde juste, avec ses yeux bleus habituellement pétillants, aujourd'hui juste tristes. Las.

"-Monsieur le directeur, est-ce vrai que les Potter sont... morts?

-Oui.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Voldemort a voulu tuer Harry, pensant que la prophétie se référait à lui. James est mort en bas, voulant protéger la fuite de Lily et de leur fils. Lily s'est sacrifiée pour sauver Harry. Je pense qu'elle a créé une sorte de protection magique qui lui a permis d'échapper à l'aveda kedavra. Voici la vérité, sans doute brutale, mais vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour entendre des mensonges, n'est-ce pas?

-En effet monsieur le directeur. Les Potter sont donc morts à cause de la prophétie?

-Severus, mon enfant...

-Excusez moi! Dumbledore! Nous avons besoin de vous!

-Je crois que le devoir vous appelle, monsieur le directeur. Permettez moi de prendre congé."

Transplanage. Sans attendre de réponse. Lily. Morte. Par sa faute. Il n'a plus qu'a mourir aussi. Mais pas de façon si facile, non. Un poison. Le plus douloureux qu'il puisse créer. Pendant qu'il sera en préparation, régler les dernières affaires. Un rapport circonstancié à Dumbledore avec le nom de chaque mangemort, toutes les informations possibles. Enfin, prendre le poison.

Voilà. Le poison est dans la fiole, tout est propre et rangé. Le mangemort Snape ne laissera rien inachevé.

Sortir dans le parc. C'est la nuit. Retourner à l'endroit où il a été heureux. Le seul endroit. Ils s'amusaient là, avec Lily...

Elle vivait et c'était une raison suffisante pour qu'il vive.

Même le poison ne serait pas assez douloureux pour le punir. Prendre la fiole et

"-Professeur Snape?

-Professeur McGonagall...

-Que faites vous?

-Vous avez vraiment un don pour vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, hein? Et après tout qu'importe? Vous avez devant vous le responsable de la mort des Potter, Minerva. De la mort de Lily. Vous savez bien, je suis un mangemort, et un traître aussi.

-Dumbledore m'a tout expliqué.

-Très bien dans ce cas. Souhaitez vous me tuer vous-même, ou me laissez vous cet honneur? Je peux vous assurer que ce poison est redoutablement douloureux.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention."

Elle avance, elle s'approche. À quoi elle joue?

"-Vous n'avez pas à mourir, Severus. Je sais que vous avez indirectement causé la mort des Potter, et celle de beaucoup d'autres, mais c'est aussi grâce à vous si celui-dont... Voldemort a disparu. Harry a survécu. Il va grandir et devenir un grand sorcier, comme ses parents. Comme sa mère. Vous devez vivre, vous aussi. Il y a eu assez de morts..."

Elle approche encore. Tout de suite, la baguette est contre sa tempe. De l'autre main, le flacon est débouché. La fiole monte vers les lèvres qui l'attend, calice libérateur.

Mais digne, elle ne se laisse pas impressionner.

"-J'ai vu Harry, Severus. Juste avant qu'on le laisse à sa nouvelle famille. Il a les yeux émeraude. Les yeux de Lily."

Elle vivait et c'était une raison suffisante pour qu'il vive.

Et maintenant, une seule chose pour le retenir, à la frontière de la mort. Un bébé. Un bébé aux yeux verts. Le fils de Lily.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis.

Peut-être trouverez vous incohérent que Snape n'ai été au courant de rien et qu'il aie tout découvert à son réveil, mais voyez ça comme l'une des possibilités, ce qui aurait pu se passer...

Merci d'avoir lu!

signé: Kuro


End file.
